kanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Scotland House chapter one
"Wow" I said as I dodged a flying toothpaste bottle, then another until the third one landed on my bed. " you'll have to try harder" I said to Connor and I managed to catch a few of his next volley of projectiles. Connor and I had stayed up in the room because he didn't want to go horse riding. Last year when he had been at the Scotland house, he had been walking up a hill on his hired horse - Dakota - when it thought the flowers in a nearby garden were more important than keeping on the trail, because of this, he was in no hurry to saddle up. " Are you staying up here all day or are you going to canoeing?" he asked me. "Probably say here, you know i hate the water, nothing the to stand on, anything could be beneath you and you wouldn't even know it" After staying here for three years you thought I would have got used to it by now, but I was in no hurry to try, the last time I had went in the lake was when the zip line broke, and I went for an unplanned swim, or rather unplanned paddle cause I couldn't swim so I just flapped round trying to keep afloat. "Are you at least going to watch? " he asked " I want you to see me splash big jim!" I didn't say anything, I was still thinking about that incident a the lake and as a result, one of Connors milky-ways hit me on the head. "Ow" I said in shock and then started pelting them back him, let's see how he likes a bit if his own medicine. " Fine I'll watch, but I'm not walking down, I'll take the residents zip line." Everyone that lived year round at the Scotland house was allowed to use the zip lines, there were four , one too the canoe lake, one to the horses, another to. The archery/football pitch. The last one was across the water but anyone could use that with adult supervision.As Connor only came here at weekends, he was not considered a full resident. Just then Graeme came in and asked too speak too me about something. So I climbed down from my bed and walked out the door leaving Connor in the room by himself. I waited, and waited until finally Graeme spoke " The per ankh has arranged a meeting. " " The house of life?" I translated " When? Why? "Tomorrow night" he said as if it was life or death "There not that bad, Ive met some of them and they seemed quite nice" "I'm not against the house in anyway shape or form,I'm curious about there motives" I was silent, thinking this over. Graeme was a mysterious man, he was très costaud as the French say, meaning well built, but he was always thinking things over, never taking risks. "The last time they called a meeting was when Apophis was Rising and they needed any and every magician they could spare." "Well there cant be anything that bad this time can there?" Graeme was silent for a few minutes, then muttered something under his breath and left. Incase you got a bit lost with our talk of magicians and Apophis,the Egyptian gods are real and there still alive.The house of life does its best to keep people from knowing this information and when it comes to it, battling the gods to keep them at bay. The magicians all have there own skills, such as being a combat magician, a diviner or an elementalist.I am an elementalist with control over fire, which is quite rare, or so I'm told. The God in question,Apophis is the god of chaos, darkness and the night, pretty much the worst thing you could imagine. A few years ago, he tried to brake out of his prison, and our chief lector at the time, gave his life to secure his prison, a few months later...well I'm not too sure but I know that the house stopped him along with help from a family called the Kane's, but more on them later as I had just hit the deck with what felt like a gorilla on my back. "oh, gods Connor, you need to stop eating them pies." " we'll I had to get your attention, come on or were going to be late." "No, you're going to be late, I get the zip line." I said " Go on, I'll race you" He ran out of the room heading downstairs while I headed up to the roof. I got my harness on clipped myself in and took a running jump off the roof - just for the thrill. As soon as i reached the end of the line, I unclipped myself and looked around. Nobody was here. I reached into the duat and my hand closed around my wand - I had a feeling I was going to need it...